I Fell For A 20th Century Man
by imdcathsmeow
Summary: Leela ponders how she fell for a delivery boy from the 20th century. Freela one-shot.


**Hey, guys! This is the 2nd fanfic I've written after almost 2 years. My love for Futurama inspired me to write again so I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It's a typical day for work as we just finished another delivery to the moon. It also happens to be the last delivery for the day so I am very relieved. Now that we're on our way back to Earth, I boldly took the helm and drove at a slow but steady pace.<p>

Usually after finishing another one of those ludicrous missions, Fry and Bender spend their time playing whatever game they please or goofing off. As captain and the only responsible member of the team, I constantly remind them to leave me out of their crazy shenanigans since I need to focus on piloting the ship. Sure, I may be the bossy type but as a woman with poor depth perception, they better listen or else we'd end up as withered bodies floating in space. So far, we've been only passing through stars in space so that's a good sign.

Anyways, work isn't the only thing that's keeping me sidetracked. It's the guy who got me where I am today in the first place….. Fry. I know we've been going out for the past two years, but to me it still feels so surreal. When I first met him, I only saw him as a kid from the stupid ages. But that suddenly changed. I saw something special about this guy which I haven't found anywhere.

We started out as good friends even if we didn't have so much in common. Before I knew it, he began to have a special interest in me. I didn't feel that way about him back then so I rebuffed his affections. He's an immature and dimwitted slacker delivery boy. I only liked his boyish charm and nothing more. We dated other people but none of our attempts seemed to work.

Fry is very persistent. He never stops until he gets what he wants. He kept chasing me. He never left my side while I was in a coma. He gave me his oxygen even if it means he could eventually die. He swapped hands with the Robot Devil and wrote me an opera. He risked his life for me so many times and I still rejected him. I recently discovered the biggest and sweetest thing he's ever done for me: He left his old life behind in order to save me. Fry never told me anything about this. Nibbler did. Of course I was very shocked. He gave up everything and held on to a bit of hope that I would finally learn to love him. I know how it feels to lose your family but unlike him, I got reunited with my parents. I hurt him so much and yet I never apologized. Could I ever be as resilient as him?

I checked on what Fry and Bender have been up to. They were sitting across each other, each holding a few cards.

"Bender, quit peeking at my cards!" Fry blurted out. He seemed really irked.

"Don't you accuse me! I was trying to grab some booze. They're right behind you." Bender said with a grin.

They're best friends alright. They're not doing anything reckless so I turned around and focused again on my driving and getting lost in my own thoughts.

My feelings for Fry started to grow the moment I met Lars Fillmore. Never would I believe that they're the same person. I should've seen the signs. I almost married him for the second time around. This is the time I started asking myself: Am I falling in love with Fry?

He turned out to be my number one weakness. I loved him from the start. I've been so blind. And just when you thought having one eye is already enough.

Things between us didn't immediately click. We were on again/off again. There are times in a young woman's life when she has to be incredulous about her decisions. This led to the point where I asked him what kind of future will we have together. I was disappointed with him which left me no choice but to leave Planet Express.

I was still so perplexed. I let the road of life take me wherever I should be. Whatever happens, happens. It sounded like an attitude Fry would have. That was it. I left but I can't stop thinking about him. Our memories together suddenly flashed before my eye. He's the main reason I came back. My life would be so humdrum without him.

We started over. For real, this time. I acknowledged his selfless gallantry. I myself was surprised by this because I was adamant that I would never ever date a co-worker. But he makes me so happy. He may fail at everything he does but at least he's trying. Fry has a good heart and I admire that about him. He's very devoted and loyal. It brings me back to the time I became grotesque due to squidification. Even though I looked like a monster, it didn't dissuade him from having strong feelings for me. He wants to spend his life with me and I would do the same thing for him. I never thought my other half would come from another time.

"Uh… Leela?" Fry called. It took me about five seconds to respond. I've been in the zone for too long.

"What is it, Fry?" I asked.

"We're heading back to Earth, right?" Fry sounded unsure.

"Yeah. So what's the matter?"

"Well, we just passed it like a minute ago." Bender chimed in.

"What?!" I cried out. I brought the ship to an abrupt halt. I checked the coordinates and found out they were telling the truth.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Anxiety was heard in my voice.

"We didn't notice it at first. We were busy playing this card game called Piquet." Fry replied. He sounded genuine about it.

"Yup. And I was winning. I stood up and almost pulled off an 'in your face' dance but then I saw our stupid planet slowly drifting away from the view." Bender explained with utter pride.

I felt so humiliated. This has never happened before. I always pay attention to my duties as captain. I've been thinking of Fry so much but I can't tell him that. I'm also not blaming him for this. I needed an excuse.

I kept a straight face and said, "Sorry about that. I'm just tired from all the deliveries we're doing. It's been a very busy week. I can't think straight."

Fry came closer and grabbed my shoulder. "You should get some rest later. I can take the helm tomorrow so you can relax." Fry suggested. I'm supposed to be euphoric that he bought it but I'm overcome by his concern for me. He's too sweet.

"Thanks, Fry. I don't know what I'd do without you." I responded. I really meant it.

"Ooookay. I can't stand you two being mushy all day." Bender interrupted. "I gotta get home soon 'cause I'm all out of booze. So let's go already!"

"Do you want me to drive?" Fry asked, now holding my hand.

"It's okay. I can manage. Tomorrow, I promise." I smiled.

"Okay." Fry agreed and smiled back. He let go of my hand and returned to his seat next to Bender. I'm still staring at him, feeling grateful that I have him.

Fry is the one for me and I could not be more sure of it.

I fell for a 20th century man and he will forever be my sweet goofbag.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
